New Family Troubles
by FantasySeasons
Summary: Her dad suffers from early dementia, she barely got recognized by him. Forced to move in with her mother which she has a bad relationship with. New family members awaited her, brothers, sisters and dad. Will Imogen be able to handle all this, or will some new family members not accept her for who she is./ Rated T /Fimogen/AU/
1. Is This Real?

*'New Family Troubles' my new story! Hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I do:)*  
*Most of the time it will be Imogen's POV, sometimes Third Person.*

*Enjoy!*

_Chapter 1: Is This Real?_

* * *

**Imogen's Point of View:**

* * *

Imogen's house:

"But Dad! I wanne stay here with you! I don't want to live with Natalie! How can you even say that!" I yelled angry and emotional.

I stood in the middle of the living room with my emotions running wild through my body. My dad was sitting on the couch, but he wasn't really himself anymore because of his early dementia. There was nothing anyone could do for him, except be there for him. And I always try my hardest to be there for him. But even trying my best to take care of my dad alone wasn't enough most of the time, with me often stuck at school. So that's when my dad and I decided to hire a fulltime real caretaker for him. Her name is Emma, and she sat on a chair at the table. She's nearly every day with us.

I wouldn't say she's a substitute mom for me, but she's very kind and she and I get along well together. Certainly better than me and Natalie.

Also I'm not stupid, I clearly notice that with every passing day my dad forgets more and more things. But I think I'm just to ignorance to believe it, or want to believe it. Even though last week he even forgot my name, his own daughters name.

"Good morning" he said to me, but then nothing more came out his mouth. I saw him searching for my name, but in vain. He had a really bad day.

However I had never expect or thought even one second about how I've to move out my dad's place and actually live with Natalie. Never guessed it would ever come this far.

Every now and then I had to go to my mother's place. It was against my will, I absolutely hated it there. Natalie left me when I was just eight years old. That so-called mother of mine has started a perfect new family. She HAD already a new husband a year after she left me and dad alone. That guy is called Stefan and they even got two new kids together.

Although these two kids were sort of relative to me, as in brother and sister. It never felt like true family, it was just different. Just because they have the same mother as me doesn't directly mean they're family.

There is one girl, 7 years old and named May.

The other one is a boy, 5 years of age and named Thomas.

I saw them a few times a year, only when I really had to and ran out of all possible excuses. I couldn't pretend sick for my whole life, and my bike isn't broken for years. And homework should be finished after so many excuses I needed to stay home for school.

Also Stefan had his own son from a previous marriage. Natalie told me his name was Mike and he was 20 years old. I honestly have never seen him before, even though he still lived at home. I don't know how he looks like or is in person. But I'll probably know him soon enough now I actually have to live with Natalie.

"Princess I'm sorry I can't take care of you anymore." My dad said and looked at me and I saw lostness in his eyes.

"No dad don't say that, you're doing a great job!" I exclaimed. I crouched in front of him, so we were on the same height and I stared at him.

"Imogen... I... I..." He was trying to say something but it wasn't coming out and he looked down at his lap.

"What is it dad? Please talk to me!" I said and rubbed over his upper arm.

"Please dad..." I suddenly felt my eyes accumulation tears and they quickly started to block my vision. I rubbed with my hand in my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I'm crying. But it didn't matter, the build-up emotions were too much.

Then Emma stepped in and help my dad out.

"Imogen I think your dad is trying to say that it's all too much for you. It's better and less stress for you to live with you mother." She said. I turned around facing her but I didn't believe her, like at all.

"No my dad promised me he'll do anything he can to take care of me. He promised to always look after me when Natalie left!" I yelled at her.

I remembered how I just turned eight year's old when Natalie left. My dad kept saying she has to work fulltime in a hospital in a faraway city. And therefore left me and him alone. But I knew better at that age. I heard the fighting and yelling much too often in the evening when I lay crying in bed.

"And beside how do you know it's better for me to live with Natalie?" I questioned her with a serious face.

Suddenly I sensed Emma's hand on my shoulder and she guided me in the kitchen.

When we entered the kitchen I sat down on a crutch at the kitchen table. I sighed deeply and whipped some tears away. Then I slammed my elbows down on the counter and fidget with my locks of hair, which hang down in my quirky hairstyle.

"Imogen please listen to reason. Soon your dad won't be able to remember or recognize you. Of course you can always visit him but it's better if you let me in full care."

I was shocked. How can anybody even say that a father won't be able to recognize his own daughter. That's like telling someone your child has died and is gone forever.

"How can you say that! You're lying!" I yelled and more tears roll down over my cheeks.

"He most likely doesn't even know who you are! You're just a stranger for him. Maybe you should live with my mother and her perfect family!" I yelled again shocked of the choice of my words.

I saw Emma sighing and calming her frustration down. It also wasn't an easy task for her.

"Imogen you've to understand that this is my job to take care of people. And not yours. And right now you're taking care of your dad, instead of the other way around. That isn't right at your age. You should live your life, be busy with school and friends and not locked to your dad." She explained to me. And I sort of slowly started to believed her.

"I do understand but I just want to help. And I also do all the normal things people at my age. I'm doing reasonably well and school, got friends and even have a girlfriend. You've seen and met Fiona right? The sweetest girl you'll ever know and I love her." I sighed and just saying Fiona's name calmed me down a bit. With a few deep breaths I managed to think clear again. I whipped my tears away and sniffed my nose real quick.

"Sorry I yelled so much Emma, it's all just going to fast right now. And I know it isn't your fold either." I sighed again as slowly the whole picture began to form in my mind. How I've to start all over at Natalie's and leave my dad in the care of Emma.

"I know it's a hard thing to do but you'll get through it. I've already called Natalie and your new room and everything will be ready by next week."

I nodded at her and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks that means a lot. I think I'm gonna inform dad that I'm leaving next week." I said leisurely as she nodded back at me.

"That's the right thing to do." She answered.

I took a large breath and slowly walked to the living room. My dad was still sitting in the couch waiting television. It looks like he already forget the argument which is going on just minutes ago. I sat beside him and looked at my lap whilst nervously playing with my fingers.

"Dad, I've to tell you something important so listen carefully."

"I'm all ear Imogen." He smiled at me.

I knew he was a good listener, but now everything you told him got lost in his head. I took a quick breath and continued.

"I've decided your right…. And that I'm moving out next week. I'm going to live with Natalie." I exhaled. Shock this sentence actually came out my mouth. I never thought about it and now on this Sunday evening I just spook it out loud.

Suddenly my dad started laughing which worried me.

"Oh Imogen don't fool your father like that. Natalie is your mother and is living here, she's just working late this night. You know you can just tell me if you want to have a sleepover by your girlfriend Fiona, that's okay." He said smiling.

I knew he didn't understand my question, and I also knew it's better to leave that way. Correcting really upset him. However I was kind of surprised he remembered my girlfriend, although sometimes when Fiona is with me he likes to call her my other-girl-half. He has seen Fiona only a hand full of times, but I think he remembered how happy I am when she is around and how well we fit each other's differences.

"Sorry I wasn't direct to you dad. You always agree if I ask for a sleepover at Fiona's place." I sighed at gave him a quick peck on his cheek. I walked to the kitchen and found Emma busy chopping some fruit and she directly noticed it didn't work.

"Apparently I've arranged a sleepover by Fiona. I told him he was right and that I indeed should move out next week to live with Natalie, just as he suggested. But even that he had forgotten about and thought Natalie still lived here. And then he somehow thought I was talking about a sleepover." I sighed and sat at the kitchen crutch. Emma handed me some apple bits and I stuffed one in my mouth.

"Don't worry about that Imogen I'll keep telling him you move out of here. You better get some rest and clear your head."

I nodded with a small grin on my face.

"Thank you, good night."

"Good night Imogen."

Then I took a detour to the living room to kiss my dad good night and went upstairs.

Inside my room I instantly plopped myself down on bed and grabbed my phone. I needed to clear my head and heart over this to Fiona. If I ever have intentions to sleep tonight, it can only be with Fiona's voice.

Every sleepover Fiona and I had together made me just feel in totally peace. We would snuggle up into each other. And with a soft goodnight kiss from her lovely lips on mine, always made me drowsy. I felt at home by Fiona.

Other times we would deliberately go to bed early, so we could play a little game. A little game we both really loved and enjoyed every single time, and best of all it never grew old or boring. Rather the opposite. Each time we did it, we gradually explored more of each other and I learned and found my sweeties weak and sensitive spots. And she did the same with me, searching and examine me till the small hours. Although it was a little game, it always lasted longer than we attended it to be. But it was certainly worth it every time.

And sometimes we would lie together under Fiona's soft and comfy bed sheets. And then we would just chat for many hours. About literally everything that came to mind. There were no boundaries. Fiona and I told each other everything.

I pressed call on Fiona's name and I didn't have to wait soon before she picked up my phone call.

"Hey! Good evening my lady." She seductively said to me and that weird lovely stomach feeling instantly took over my body.

"Oh that's a nice greeting! But Fions I've sooo- much to tell you what happened at my place today. Do you've time for my whole story? And do you lie in bed, because it's a long story you might fall asleep" I questioned.

"Of course I've always time for you, must be really important. And yes I lie comfy on bed."

"Yes it is. It's going to change my life... I'm just scared because I don't know how things will turn out." I sighed.

"It's okay sweetie. Don't worry about all the hard changes. I'm always here for you when you need me, our love is one thing that will never change. And remember that you can tell me anything, anytime and anywhere. I'm all ears for you."

It's so great Fiona was always willing and ready to listen to me. And I was all ear for her too when she needed it. Suddenly I heard her yelling which made me giggle.

"Drew! I pass my dishes turn! You must do it!"

"What!... Why?!" I heard some yelling from far away.

"I need to talk to Immy! She needs to clear her head by me!"

Heeey now Drew knows it too, but whatever I still giggled at the little fight which was going on at Fiona's.

"You're always talking to Imogen!" I heard Drew saying.

"Drew come on do it please, for me and Immy. I'll do the dishes the next two days, I promise!" Fiona yelled.

"But the game is about to start..."

"Please…" I heard Fiona say on her most innocent voice she could.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it really quickly than. But you owe me one Fiona!"

"Sure whatever! Thanks!"

Fiona now noticed I was giggling the whole time.

"Huuuuewww boys! Yeah you can laugh. It's better if you never start living with them." Fiona sighed.

"Oh Fions you just made me feel a lot better. And that's why I'm with you sweetie." I said still giggling a bit.

"Well thanks you liked that little argument, I guess... But before I interrupted you again what happened this evening at your place?" She asked wondering.

I took a deep breath and told Fiona everything that happened earlier this evening. From the beginning to the end and with all the important details that came with it of course.

It was a long, very long phone call. Sometimes both of us were laughing. But the majority of the call I was sobbing. My tears kept on coming and continued to fall, I just let it all out. Telling Fiona how scared and worried I was to live with a whole new family. Worried I wouldn't get accepted for who I am, scared that I eventually won't fit in, totally terrified that things will change and of course really afraid for my dad's health and his early dementia.

Eventually after a few hours on the phone with my girlfriend, all the emotions we shared suddenly made me drowsy and quickly sleep took over me. I just fell deep asleep in one second.

* * *

*Hope everyone liked the start of this story, more updates will definitely be coming!*  
*Chapter 2 is called: Time For School*


	2. Time For School

_Chapter 2: Time For School_

*Enjoy!*

* * *

**Imogen's Point of View**

* * *

"Rise and shine Immy, it's time for school. We can't be late for school that makes me a sad girl."

I suddenly heard Fiona's voice next to me, like real close. Half asleep I desperately reached around me with my arms trying to find my girlfriend. I murmured something and wiggled around some more.

"Keep looking I'm right next to you."

There was that lovely voice again… A sound from who's curved body I wanted to wrap my arms around. I needed to find and feel her again. This dream about Fiona felt very real I can clearly hear her, but It only lacks real touches. I tossed my hands all over my bed again. Eventually I found something big and soft and hugged it tightly.

"Mmmh... Fiona..." I murmured again. A satisfying smile covered my face, I have finally found her.

"No, no we're playing an intense game of hide and seek. Keep searching."

"But I got you right here... My arms are wrapped around you. You can't escape my kiss attack Fions." I said and kissed the trapped softness gently a few time and almost squeezed it. Then I started to lick my cuties face, but somehow her face was so hairy and fluffy. So I decided to leave the licking behind and continued kissing her fiercely.

"Maybe you should open your eyes my sleeping angel."

"Uuuh what?" I was still barely awake.

I opened my eyes very slowly and noticed I hugged and had been making out with my pillow instead of my girlfriend. A few large moist lip and tongue spots were clearly noticeable on my pillowcase.

"Oh gosh..." I whispered and red cheeks came up.

Then I looked around me again and no Fiona next to me or anywhere in my room. It made me a bit sad like how it all was one big dream.

But all of a sudden the memories of the long phone call from yesterday evening with Fiona came to mind. And how I fell asleep whilst talking to her.

Wait my phone is still on, isn't it? I found it somewhere laying on bed and grabbed it quickly and looked at it.

"Oh my god... A call of over eight hours!" I said loudly.

I heard Fiona giggle on the other end and I think I found my girlfriend.

"Hah! You gave yourself away. Found you!" I said happily.

"Yeah applause for my sleepy head." I heard some clapping from Fiona which made me smile.

"And good morning my love! Slept well?" She asked afterwards.

"Yes good morning to you too Fions! And I sure slept as sweet as a baby after you eased me to sleep."

"Ahhh no problem, glad my bored talking and listening helped you out. But Immy isn't your phone nearly dead? I mean mine nearly was when I woke up."

"Shit your right, only 3% left!"

"Better get this thing charged, and then I've to fight my way through the morning. So I'm off making myself ready! But before I end the call I want to say thanks for listening to me all those hours. You really helped me progress all my problems. Thanks again Fions, I love you."

"Aaaah… Anytime Immy you know that, and I love you too. But remember to pick me up on time before school, like we had agreed. So we can talk some more. And don't be late alright, I don't want to be late for school just because my girlfriend can't get out of her bed. That's probably not an acceptable excuses."

"No don't worry I won't! See you soon Fions! Bye!"

"Bye!"

And with that the longest phone call I've ever had has ended. I laughed a bit at the amount of time it showed. But then I also noticed I only had thirty minutes left to make myself ready.

I did everything I normally did at a regular school morning, but in record time. I was actually really proud of myself. I didn't knew I could actually dress up, make breakfast and eat it this quickly. Before I went to school I kissed my dad good day and let him in care of Emma. Something which I have to get used to, it will always be that way next week.

I sighed deeply when stepping out of the door. School was maybe a good thing for me. Focusing on different things and not thinking about my stupid messed up personal life right now. In the end it will all be okay.

I continued my walk with quick feet to Fiona's condo.

* * *

After a small five minutes' walk I arrived at my girlfriend's place. I knocked at her door and immediately Fiona opened it for me.

When I looked at her I saw how she was dressed up beautifully from head to toe, she wore very cute high heels and her hair looked amazing as well. Just gorgeous all around! Not like she ever wasn't, I mean it's my girlfriend Fiona Coyne we're talking about. She picked out her clothing's so well that every day it was a blessing to see her again. But this outfit she was wearing today was absolutely stunning. I got a little bit lost in the sight of Fiona and had no clue she was talking to me.

"Don't you agree Immy? Immy… Hey Imogen, snap out of it!"

"Huh? what?... Sorry I uhhh was looking at how beautifully your dressed today and that shirt is lovely." I said with red cheeks. "But you were saying?"

"I was saying that we're going to get killed if we're late for English today. But thanks you like my outfit. And don't be shy I clearly noticed your eyes were locked down here." Fiona said and pointed down at her cleavage.

I instantly started blushing and looked down at the floor. How did Fiona not expect me to look, I mean her shirt made her breasts push upwards in a way you just can't ignore them. Or did I suddenly turned in to a very powerful magnet and attract Fiona's pure irony breasts.

Ughhh my dirty and weird mind. How did I even end up thinking this way...

I quickly blinked a few times, shook my head and looked back at Fiona. Trying to keep myself strong.

"I wore this shirt for you today, you know. If you ever think too much of all your problems I got a little something up my sleeve to clear your head." Fiona giggled and I just blushed even more.

"Okay thanks for thinking of me." I said smiling.

"No problem, but remember looking at school and touching at home, okay?" She said to me with an innocent tone.

I nod in replay and then Fiona quickly went inside to grab her jacket.

Why would she say that? Why? Now I can't stop thinking about touching her lovely curves. And also all the extra's that came with it.

I don't know why but memories from previous times we did it together suddenly filled my head. Fiona's little naughty plan has paid off already, I really can't think of anything else now.

"Jacket on and ready to go!" Fiona said to me.

"Alright but one more thing before we go..." I giggled and pulled Fiona with me in a firm and tight hug. I rubbed her back with both hands not trying to mess up her amazing hair. I hugged her even tighter when her warm hands slide down over my back. A comfortable and pleased smile arose on my face. And then I gave Fiona some air by gradually loosening our tight hug. Subsequently we smiled at each other and I moved in for a passionate kiss.

After a few seconds of wonderful lip contact we separate again.

"Oh where was that nice surprise for?" Fiona asked me and her cheeks were red as well.

"Well Fions I uhhh... When you awoke me I found myself squeezing and making out with my pillow. And I rather not have that image follow me around the whole day."

"Haha really? ohhh my god, amazing! I can picture it all sweetie! You waking up hugging your pillow instead of me!" She said and started laughing. "You were probably very sad when you found it out yourself this morning, wasn't you?"

"Haha funny..." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"There were all kinds of moist stains on it as well..." I chuckled and Fiona laughed even more.

"Can you two make jokes somewhere else, you're blocking the way. I need to go to work." Suddenly Drew ruins the party. But actually luckily he did because Fiona and I really need to hurry for school now.

"Sorry Drew." I said when Fiona and I separate our hug and held hands together.

"Oh and Drew are the lights out, window's closed and the door closed as well?" Fiona asked her roommate.

"Check, check and if you two move aside then..." He murmured impatiently. Fiona and I just chuckled. "Yep door closed and locked so all three things, check."

"And can we go now?" He asked after in a hurry.

Fiona and I nodded at him and we all took the elevator ride down. Outside on the street we said goodbye to Drew as we had to go in different directions.

* * *

**Third person point of view**

* * *

Fiona and Imogen were on their way to Degrassi. Hand in hand they enjoyed the nice quite company before they entered the busy and noisy hallways of high school. But Fiona wanted to ask something and disturbed the silence.

"Uuuhmm… Immy can I ask you something?" Fiona said carefully.

"You can ask me anything anytime Fions, you know that." Imogen answered with a smile.

"Okay please don't get me wrong, but... Have you told Natalie or somebody else in your new family we are dating? I mean have you told them you're dating a girl?"

Imogen gulped real quick and thought about how that subject never to speech.

"Ohhh no Fions I haven't told them that. I'm so sorry! I've mentioned you as my best friend but not on that way higher level. I feel so guilty to you now..." Imogen answered and she hang her head down with a sad face.

"Don't worry about it Immy, I understand. You never thought about actually living there, so you didn't want to burden your mother and everyone." Fiona said calmly and stopped walking. She turned Imogen around so they were facing each other.

"Hey Immy look at me I'm not mad, it's no big deal. Honestly."

"But I'm really sorry Fiona. To my dad I'm always so open and told him the same day we became official. I promise I tell Natalie and everyone else next week when I'm settled, okay?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Just confess when you're totally ready." Fiona smiled.

Imogen nodded slowly and looked at Fiona and the two of them locked eyes. They smiled to each other and then Fiona placed a soft one on Imogen's lips. It calmed the other girl down and she gladly returned the kiss.

Fiona and Imogen didn't mind what other people would think of them. They were way past the little problem. Kissing on the middle of the street wasn't like them, but still no shame. They just did the things they loved and thought were right at the time.

But suddenly someone cleared his throat behind them. It sounded familiar, and the girl's separated their lips and turned around.

"Hey guys! Celebrating something? Then you two better place one on me too."

It was Eli. Who else could came by and interrupt with such comment.

"None of your business Eli!" The two said fiercely at the same time.

"Okay, okay I mean nothing with it, watch the attitude, will ya? Had a rough night you two?" Eli asked being a little bit careful picking his words this time.

The trio continued their walking journey to school whilst the conversation.

"Sorry Eli... Yesterday I found out my dad isn't able to take care of me anymore, because of his early dementia. And therefore I've to move in to Natalie's home next week." Imogen sighed.

"Ooh that sucks to hear." He answered.

"And yesterday evening I claimed Fions on her phone for like many hours whilst we were awake and even more whilst sleeping." Imogen said with red checks.

"It was certainly the longest call I ever made." Fiona said laughing a bit.

"Yeah that happened once to Clare and me as well." Eli said laughing as well.

"But Imogen, you can still go to Degrassi right?" He asked after.

"Yeah, thank god she's living in town. If school would change too I going to life with Fions." Imogen giggled and gently squeezed the intertwined hands.

"Oh who say that's aloud? Maybe I like it better with Drew." Fiona said mischievous.

"Oh you take that back!" Imogen said playfully.

"Or what?" Fiona challenged.

"Or I...I uhhh, quick Eli help! I'm not good at this!" Imogen asked and gave Eli a little push.

"Or... You do no more sexy times with Fiona." Eli answered with a smile and actually surprised he didn't got hit in the face for saying that.

"Yes what he says, and also no more sleepovers!" Imogen chuckled.

"No, no! Okay, okay I'm sorry! You're always welcome Immy."

"Yeah I better am." Imogen replied boastful.

Fiona giggled in reply and the trio walked and talked some more before entering the property ground of Degrassi.

* * *

*Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!*

*Chapter 3 is called: What Have I Done Wrong?*


	3. What Have I Done Wrong?

_*Here is Chapter 3: What Have I Done Wrong?*_

*Enjoy!*

* * *

**Fiona's Point of View**

* * *

Eli, Imogen and I entered Degrassi with still a few minutes to spare and the three of us walked over to my locker. I was surprised we got time left with Imogen being all late. At my locker Imogen and I said goodbye to Eli as he walked to his own private space down the hallway.

"Hey Fiona will you put my jacket away in your locker real quick, I really need to pee!" Imogen said in a hurry. She crosses her legs and started trample on the ground.

I chuckled at her seeing her dance due to a full bladder. "Sure sweetie, but didn't you went to the bathroom at home before school?"

"No I forget that in the hurry!" Imogen said desperate.

"Should I tickle you then?" I asked playfully and moved my hands to Imogen's hips, so she most likely doesn't need to go the restroom.

"No, go away with your sneaky hands! Here take my jacket instead!" Imogen exclaimed and quickly pull her jacket off and throw it in my hands

"Restroom!" Imogen yelled running to the ladies restroom.

When Imogen had ran passed the corner I giggled and turned to my locker and hang Imogen's jacket in it.

"She can be really quirky sometime." I said smiling to myself.

I hang my own jacket on the hook as well and faced the small mirror on the inside of the locker door. I leisurely refreshed my hair a bit, but soon after I saw my neighbour standing behind me and staring at me through the mirror.

"What is it Dallas?" I said irritated.

"Nothing Fiona, and I see that clearly no morning is too early to catch your edginess."

"With nothing you mean staring at my chest and drooling over my shoulder." I replied sturdy through the mirror to Dallas, I absolutely didn't fancy turning around and talk to the guy, whose eyes clearly had other purposes.

"Hey Dallas! Captain, Dude look at you!" Suddenly teammates from his Ice Hounds showed up and pulled Dalles back from fantasy land.

"Joh dude! Hey earth to Captain! Quit drooling over a fish you'll never hook." The hockey guys mocked at Dallas and they took him with them in the crowd, luckily for me.

"Hey Fiona!" I heard Eli yell to me after the hockey guys left. "Do you know where Imogen is? I want to asked her something."

I sighed deeply. Where must a girl go to not get bothered by everyone… But it was just Eli so I slowly turned around facing him.

"She's in the ladies restroom, can I give her your message?" I asked politely to my best friend whose eyes suddenly stopped working, and got stuck at chest level.

Great… another guy drooling over me, and this time it's even Eli who's under my apparently all mighty spell. I'm starting to get a little bit annoyed of all those boys staring and drooling over me.

"Yeah I will go to dinner with you… uhhh… I mean sure! Can you ask her… Can you ask her to…uhhh… don't bother I forgot it…" Eli murmured only nonsense.

I sighed again, but before I could push Eli back to senses Clare stepped by and was Eli's savior.

"Eli!?" She exclaimed to her boyfriend who was obviously looking at my curves.

"Oh, oh hey Clare! You here? I was just looking for you, honestly." Eli said shocked with red cheeks as I giggled at the two of them.

"Yeah you sure were looking at something, come on you drool over Fiona." Clare said and took Eli with her to the classroom.

"Okay that's it!" I said angry and grabbed my jacket. "No more drooling from mindless boys!"

I put my jacket back on and when I was done I saw Imogen cheerfully hopping back from the restroom.

"So that's way- better!" Imogen exclaimed happily. "Hey Fions, Do you have it cold? Are you sick?" Imogen questioned me worried seeing me still wearing my jacket.

"No I'm not ill, but if we want to prevent the school from flooding I've to hide my breasts…" I sighed at her. It was actually only a little plan for Imogen to reset her mind when needed. Never thought that my appearance would have this much impact on all the boys as well.

"Aaah did my girl got too much unwanted attention?" Imogen said giggly.

"Yes I got way too much of it, so from now on I'll wear my jacket. It's not fair I did it only for you."

"Oooh I feel special!" Imogen said happily.

"That's because you're sweetie." I smiled at her seeing my girlfriend's happiness. "But ready for English Immy?" I questioned afterwards.

"Yes, my empty bladder and I are ready, let's go Fions!"

We held hands together and walked to our English classroom.

* * *

**Imogen's Point of View**

* * *

Luckily for me I'm not the jealous type. I know my Fiona is beautiful and so did the rest of the school. So I got used to the fact people were staring at my girlfriend. But Fiona choose me over all other people at Degrassi, and I'm that one lucky girl who has seen Fiona in all her graciousness.

Anyways I set my mind back to work at school, sort of at least.

English was the first lesson of this week. But it was the most fun English lesson I had this semester. Fiona and I were constant giggling and making jokes, almost to the point we had to see the principal's office. But our English teacher was pretty cool and let us get away with a few warnings.

Next I had art for two hours with Eli. We were allowed to draw whatever we fancy. And if there is one thing I love it's drawing something using my enormous imagination.

So I came up with the idea to draw Fiona in my clothes, and it looked very good actually. We definitely should try that out for real.

Eli copied my drawing idea's. But he didn't dressed Fiona up in his clothes. Instead he draw Clare and make her wear his cloths. At first he draw Clare without cloths, and he gave her bosom a kind of familiar look. Like I've seen those before, but I'm not sure why. Then the teacher came by, and he quickly pencilled some clothing on her. I was laughing how he almost got send out the class because of his revealing drawing.

However I was actually really proud I made a very nice drawing of Fiona in my clothes. It turned out very good, better than I expect it to be. Fiona would love it for sure.

Then lunch break started. I directly set my journey to the cafeteria and walked to the table which I saw my girlfriend waiting for me.

"Surprise made this for you!" I said happily and gave my girlfriend a peck on the lips and sat beside her.

I handed her my new drawing and she smiled at me.

"Hey Immy! Wow this looks cool. But... Hey that's me! However I don't wear glasses or have those shoes. Wait... you've drawn me dressed as yourself." She ask still admiring my drawing.

"Yep sure did! We were allowed to use our imagination but I only could think if you." I said giggling and grabbed my food.

"Ahhh that's so cute! And I love it. Really do!" She replied also giggling herself.

"Thanks! But Hey Fions, can I come over to night at your place. I mean a nice sleepover is something I want really badly." I ask with puppy eyes. Even though she never refuse me.

"Yeah sure I can't wait to snuggle comfy and warm against you. My place is your place Immy, my door is always open for you." Fiona smiled to me and leant in for a lovely kiss on my lips.

"Uuuhhggg but we have to bite through math first..." I said annoyed when we separate.

"I knew, but after that it's comfy time!"

We smiled again and began to eat our food, whilst chatting about all kinds of stuff.

After a good meal and lovely talk to Fiona I was kind of ready to tackle math now. Fiona and I sat down next to each other in the class and pay our attention on the board in the front.

But half way through the lesson we heard Mr. Simpson's voice through the speakers.

_"Will Imogen Moreno please report at my office, immediately. Imogen Moreno to the principal's office."_

"Hey that's me! I mean… Ohhh crap what have I done..." I said shocked my heartbeat quickly rising.

"Immy what have you done?" Fiona questioned me worried, but I didn't know either.

"I don't know Fions I've done nothing, except our warnings in English, but Mr. Simpson only wants me." I whispered back.

"Imogen can you stop talking to your girlfriend you've an urgent meeting with the principal." Mr. Armstrong said with his heavy voice.

I nodded back at him and grabbed my school stuff.

"Don't worry Fions I will tell you what happened." I whispered quickly as I got up from my chair.

Fiona smiled and nodded at me and gave me a comfortable stroke over my arm as I walked out of the class room.

* * *

At the principal's office:

The door of the principal's office stood wide open and I knocked quietly on the door window.

"Ah Imogen please come in." Mr. Simpson said and gestured me inside.

"Mr. Simpson, sir… w-what have I done?" I said very quickly and stumbling over my words. As I was still in a kind of shock for meeting with the principal. I mean everyone is when having to go to the head of the school. Right?

"Please Imogen sit down." He said and now gestured me to the chair across his bureau.

"Sir whatever I've done I can explain, it probably have to do something with Eli. He started it." I said, still a bit startled. I thought back to previous weeks, but I couldn't think of anything wrong. Nothing except the warnings for me and Fiona for talking in class today.

"No no you've done nothing, well at least nothing I know of…" He said with a smile.

"But you have to come here because you mother called me, she is waiting for you on line one."

I was shocked and gasped quickly of uncertainty. Then I checked my pockets and no phone in there. How did I forget my phone? I never forget it. It then remind me that my phone is still on my bed charging after Fiona's and mine enormous call.

"Uhhhh what does she want?" I ask with a straight face.

"I don't know she wants to speak to you Imogen." He said to me and conveyed me the phone.

"I really don't want to talk to her now..." I said and looked down and fondled with my fingers.

"But Imogen it's your mother, and I promised you came here."

"With all respect sir, but me and my mom don't have to best relationship. It's complicated. And I rather keep the reasons private."

"Okay Imogen I meant nothing with it, your private life is none of my business."

"It's okay sir, you couldn't have known. But it will certainly help if you would talk to her instead?" I asked carefully and setting up an innocent and at the same time a sad face. Hoping for his sympathy.

He looked weird at me but then I saw him giving in.

"Okay I'll give the information to you..." He said and pressed on the button to continue the phone call.

"Yeah! Thank you sir, thank you!" I said happily.

He sighed at continued the call with Natalie. I listened closely, with my ears pointed at him.

"Hello miss Granger, thanks you've waited."

"Uuuh, Imogen yes she is... Uhhh." He murmured and gestured to me for answers.

I thought real quick and then some of the worst excuse came to mind. I imitate like I would be sick and whispered softly.

"Sick! Ill! No voice!"

"Yes Imogen your daughter is sick and lost her voice quite a bit. Her voice is certainly too bad for this cheap connection line we have here on Degrassi. But she's listening and is all ear and can speak quietly to me." Mr. Simpson said lying the whole thing.

I was amazed that he could actually lie. I smiled at him and gave him a thumb up, but he just sighed and looked strict at me.

It fell silence and I knew Natalie has giving in.

"Uuuum... Yes, sure I will tell her that." Mr. Simpson replied to Natalie on the phone.

"Imogen, your mother is having dinner tonight and your invited."

Wauw didn't see that one coming. Next week I move in with her, but all of a sudden she wants to have dinner today? Especially now I just planned a sleepover with Fiona. I have to go, I mean, I'm going to live there next week and I can't bail on every dinner she throws at me.

I sighed at nodded slowly back at Mr. Simpson.

"Yes she will come to dinner, miss granger. Even though she's a bit ill. Yes, I'm sure she will be just fine at dinner time."

"How late?" I ask.

"Imogen wants to know when she will be expected for dinner... Okay yes." He nodded.

"7 pm Imogen." He said to me.

"Oh! And what's on the menu?" I ask directly after.

If it is something I don't like I will stuff myself full with cookies beforehand.

"And she asked what's on the menu for dinner tonight... Oh uhhuhh, okay."

"She doesn't know yet, but it will be a surprise." Mr. Simpson exclaimed with his hand on the microphone. He almost looks and sounded excited. Like he wants to go on dinner with Natalie. Well he's certainly aloud to go in my place.

"Okay." I answered.

"She says okay."

"Oh and can I bring a friend with?" I questioned again. Maybe Fiona can come too and then I will directly introduce her as my girlfriend. If my new family don't like it I would leave instantly, they better get used to the fact I'm dating a girl.

"Is it okay she brings a friend with?... No..."

"What no…? Ahhh come on!" I exclaimed somewhat louder.

She always does stupid 'family' only dinner. And I don't even feel like part of the family.

"Ahhh come on!" I suddenly heard Mr. Simpson yelling the same thing as me again. But this wasn't something Natalie should have heard.

His face started to get red and he looked angry at me. Hey it wasn't my fold he mimicked me again.

"No no no, sorry miss Granger. The uhhh... we just ran out of the teachers coffee." He lied again and I chuckled at him.

"Yes Imogen will be there at 7 pm for dinner. Don't forget."

"You heard it Imogen don't forget!" He said to me as I leisurely nodded back.

"Yes thank you for your time. And sorry for Imogen's illness I'm a 100% she's better later today. Yes have a good day miss Granger."

Then the call was ended. Mr. Simpson put the horn down, sighed and directly stared at me with angry eyes almost disappointed. But I just smiled at him and fondled innocently with my fingers. He sighed again and looked down at his bureau.

"I won't pull this stunt for you again, understand that Imogen. Forcing a principal to lie several times has never happened to me before, but you somehow managed to back me in to a corner. You're lucky there're no strict rules or consequences for this kind of venture. Now go back to your class, before I make up one!"

I smiled again and quickly got up to shake his hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Simpson. It means a lot to me!" I exclaimed happily whilst excitedly shaking his hand up and down.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Now go back to your class." He sighed. "Argggh I need a coffee..." He said and slowly got up from his chair.

"But you just ran out of coffee right?" I questioned playfully.

"Imogen leave my office now!"

Oops I made him angry… I quickly nodded at him and walked out of his office.

I took the longest possible road to my class. I suddenly didn't feel like school anymore, like at all. Let alone stand this stupid math class.

I sighed. Now I actually have to tell Fiona that sleepover is a no go'er. Thanks to planruiner Nathalie. But I don't worry that Fiona would mind. Yes she would be upset of course, but understand me at the same time. Especially now I go through such rough times. I can always count on my girlfriend to make me happy or clear my head entirely.

Maybe another day this week will be good for a sleepover. I know very well that my freedom would become way less. From my dad I'm always allowed to do basically anything I want. He completely trusts me, like a father would do. I only need to tell what my plans were and then he always says: "Okay princess be safe!" He trusted me that I would never drink, commit a robbery or just do any kind of bad things. He raised me well. I have no secrets for my dad; he knows everything about me... Well I tell him anything at least.

The day Fiona and I kissed on top of the Ferris wheel, I told my dad that same evening. And he already knew I had a huge crush on my back than best friend Fiona.

I smiled a bit, but quickly that smile turned into a sad face. Thinking again about how I need to leave my dad.

He always allowed me to go to Fiona's sleepover, even at regular school days. He saw me as a big responsible girl and knew I would go to school just like every other day. Even though he keeps calling me little princes Imogen.

My comfy, relaxing and sometimes smutty sleepover's with Fiona is probably something I can forget about with effect from next week. I'm lucky enough if my new family even accepted Fiona as my girlfriend. And then I can maybe ask, very carefully for a sleepover at her place. In a holiday's only I guess….

I sighed again and stood against the wall of my math class.

"Stupid math." I whispered to myself.

I turned around and rejoined the class and walked to my chair beside Fiona's.

* * *

*This was chapter 3 of 'New Family Trouble'*  
*Up next is chapter 4: I Want To See Nature*


	4. I Want To See Nature

*Chapter 4: I Want To See Nature*

*Enjoy!*

* * *

**Imogen's Point of View**

* * *

When I walked back in to my classroom it was surprisingly quiet. The familiar quietness like you just stepped in a library was present. Silence nobody dared to break afraid to face all the possible consequences. This quiet atmosphere honestly kind of creeps me out... What has my evil math teacher done to my class? I just saw all my classmates sitting in absolutely silent and writing stuff down, probably busy breaking their heads over math. And by the looks of it Mr. Armstrong has indeed put a way to difficult math question on the board. With minimum noises I sat down next to Fiona and she directly whispered to me.

"Pssst... Immy how did it go?"

"Well I'm not in trouble at school." I whispered back.

"Good." Fiona replied.

"But on the other hand I'm in trouble with Natalie. She wants to have dinner tonight, and I'm invited." I whispered again.

I noticed how Fiona's face quickly turned sad. Of course she knows what that means. No comfy sleepover this night. I wanted to reassure her and tell that we could plan another sleepover tomorrow, but I got brutally interrupted.

"Imogen, glad you joined us again. I guess since you talk so much you know the value of 'X' in this question."

I gulped and looked at the board. I saw this question for the first time and Armstrong expect me to give the right answer just like so?

"Uhhhhmmm... I uhhhhh that's... I mean, divided my seven gives you..." I murmured something way out of the question. Seven wasn't even in this math sum, I really didn't know what to answer.

"Three..." Fiona suddenly whispered to me.

"The value of 'X' is three!" I exclaimed trying to sound confident of my answer and hoping nobody heard Fiona's whisper.

"Very good Miss Coyne. I hope you can help Imogen with some math later." Mr. Armstrong said to Fiona and he looked strict at me and Fiona. His eyes were really hurting me with all that anger. I blushed and I looked to Fiona and saw her blushing as well.

But luckily there was the sudden school bell, announcing the end of the class and I directly stood up. Math was the last class for me today. Thank god… And best of all Fiona was finished for today too. What should we do before I have to go to stupid Natalie and her new family dinner.

Sigh...

Fiona and I walked as first out of the class and continued our conversation, which got so brutally interrupted, on our way to the lockers.

"So dinner at Natalie's tonight..." Fiona began a bit sad.

"Uhhuu, stupid family dinner... With a family I don't even feel part off. Hope you're not mad for canceling our sleepover. I know we had made plans earlier than Natalie did, but with Simpson there, Natalie waiting and everything, I had to say yes." I sighed.

"Relax Immy I understand you can't bail on your mom forever. But if you want we can arrange a sleepover for tomorrow night." Fiona offered politely.

"You kidding? Of course I want! It's not a question if I want a sleepover, more like if I can endure it for so long." I yelled excited and twirl my girlfriend around a few times.

"Yeah tomorrow it is!" Fiona replied giggling as I twirled her.

I stopped spinning her and held Fiona steady so she wouldn't fall down on the ground. She smiled at me, gave me a quick peck and we intertwined fingers again. And then we followed our way to our lockers.

"But it's only 1 pm Imogen, we've got a whole day ahead of us. And because you have that dinner tonight which you go to with absolute reluctance, I say it's your pick for this day." Fiona said to me and directly all kinds of idea's ran through my head.

"Really?! Ooh I know... I want to go... No not that. Uhhh let's see…Nahh... Ohohoh! Fions I've got an idea! I want to go to the Degrassi Zoo with you! Taking pictures of all the animals there."

"Yeah sure it's your call." Fiona agreed.

"Oh my god I've never been to the zoo after a school day! Just think about how quiet and peaceful it will be with probably not that many people. I can't wait!" I yelled excited and people started staring at me. But I continued expressing my happiness nevertheless.

"But first I need to drop by my dad's, to inform him I can't dinner with him. Then we two race to the bus, rush to the zoo, and enjoy the lovely animals. Oooohh and don't forget my camera!" I keep yelling on a high voice.

"Wow, calm down Imogen we will be there soon enough." Fiona laughed and held me firmly so I wouldn't run off like an excited dog.

"NO, NO! I can't calm down! Not before I take a picture of your animal look-alike, nicknamed: 'Fifi the big mouth hippo!"

"WHAT? Ohhh... no you won't! Then I should snap a picture of you and your little unmannered monkey friends." Fiona gushed mischievous as she joined my excitement.

"How dare you comparing me to a dirty monkey Fions?!"

"I dare everything with you, and I will get that picture of you together with a monkey. Just watch me..." Fiona exclaimed full of confidence.

Did she just throw down the gloves? I looked at her and I could tell that the excitement was running through her body, just like me. She's definitely challenging me, but I can beat her.

"Not if get there first!" I yelled again, shook my arm loose from her hold and ran off.

Then suddenly Eli approached me. Why does he show up on the worst possible moments?

"Hey Imogen! Why did you have to go to see the principal?" Eli asked me as I ran by him and almost smashed him over in the progress.

"Nothing special I'll tell you another time. First I need to be faster than Fiona!" I yelled at him and continued running.

Luckily though being faster than my girlfriend on those high heels of hers wasn't a problem. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Fiona has giving up the pursuit already, which of course got the inevitable outcome in my favor. She slowly walks towards me as I was prancing impatiently.

When she has finally caught up with me, she looked at me and said a bit out of breath.

"Running... On these heels... No good." She uttered in half sentences. "Can I borrow a more comfortable pair of shoes from you... sweetie? I don't think my feet will appreciate it if I walk through the entire zoo on these... These killing heels."

"Of course my beauty queen. But then why wearing them in the first place?"

"Well they're sort of comfortable, until I started running of course... And you have to admit they look gorgeous!" She said to me and held her feet in the air.

"Oooh Fions." I replied and rolled my eyes.

Then we walked to our lockers, dumped some stuff inside and began the sort journey to my dad's.

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I yelled as I slammed the front door open and ran inside.

"Imogen what's going on? Did somebody die? Are you hurt? What's the rush?" Emma answered me. She walked out of the kitchen with a startled look on her face.

"Oh Emma where's dad?" I ask her.

"He's at work but he should be back in about an hour. Why what's the emergency?"

"Nothing, but Fions and I are going to the zoo today. And after that Natalie has a family dinner and I'm invited. So I won't be here for dinner. Will you tell him that?"

"Oh okay that's no problem, I'll inform your dad were you are. But do you girls want something to drink before you go?" She asked politely.

"Yes thank you Emma, I can use a drink." Fiona replied to Emma. But I sighed a bit. This will all shorten our time in the zoo, and bring me closer to stupid family dinner.

"But Fions we need to hurry!" I said in a rush.

"Immy relax we've got the whole afternoon and the bus only takes 15 minutes. And how late was Natalie's dinner tonight?" Fiona asked me.

"It's at 7pm, but still I want to have as much time as possible in the zoo with you. You know that right?"

"Yes but then we've like 5 hours."

"So?" I questioned.

"So that means we've more than enough time to photograph the whole zoo and all the animals they've to offer." Fiona explained to me and gave me a little kiss on my lips.

I know we have enough time to see the whole zoo, but I just wanted to be around Fiona for as long as possible. Walking hand in hand in the beautiful zoo together with my even more beautiful girlfriend, and enjoy her lovely company before I've that stupid family dinner.

"But Fions..." I whined after her lip contact left mine.

"Sorry for Imogen's behaviour, ever since we agreed to go to the zoo she's excited over the top. And I think she wants a drink as well, her lips aren't moist anymore." Fiona smiled to Emma as she started laughing a bit.

"Okay, okay! I'm thirsty too. But first I'll grab my camera and such, then I'll quickly gulp down that drink, And then we go alright Fiona?" I asked quickly blushing a bit. Fiona nodded innocently to me and smiled at my red checks.

Yeah I was blushing, but I mean Fiona just openly told Emma how my lips taste and are right now. And they both laugh about it. Oh well don't bother, leave it behind.

I rushed up stairs, but half way through something came to mind.

"Oh Emma! Is it okay I'm having a sleepover at Fiona's condo tomorrow?" I yelled downstairs.

"Sure Imogen!" She yelled back.

"Okay thanks!" I answered.

Good luckily that's settled. And nothing will came between tomorrow's sleepover with Fiona.

Up in my room I searched for my camera and quickly tossed my school stuff on bed. I found my camera, luckily still fully charged. And then I looked at my charging phone on bed.

"Wow Natalie called me like five time. And oh my... ten messages from her! After first contact failed she has send some very worrisome messages." I said sighing to myself.

I honestly didn't really care how worried she was today. I don't even live there and she's already tracking nearly all my actions.

I put my phone in my pocket, emptied my school bag for future zoo souvenirs and sling my camera over my shoulder. Oh and don't forget a pair of second hand shoes for my beauty queen!

I quickly checked everything and ran downstairs again.

"Fions do you need anything to take with you, beside a pair of shoes?" I questioned as I ran downstairs.

"No thanks sweetie, I think my hands will be full enough with you!" She yelled back.

"Haha very funny..." I yelled painting as I ran through the house. Then I entered the kitchen and recovered my breath real quick beside Fiona and Emma.

"Here you go Fiona." I said politely to my girlfriend, but at the same time still a bit out of breath, and handed her my second pair of shoes.

"Thanks Immy my feet will thank you for this!" She replied and quickly swapped her, indeed lovely high heels with my sneakers.

"Sure everything for my sweeties cute feet's. But can we go now? Please…"

"Ahah no, not before you finished your drink." Fiona smiled to me as she pointed at her empty glass.

Damm I hoped she forget about it.

"Here Imogen drink your juice so you can both tackle the zoo." Emma smiled at me and handed me my fresh orange juice.

I sighed and literally swallowed the whole glass of sour juice down my throat. On second thoughts I shouldn't have done that. I felt my whole palate squeezed together because of all that sour juice. My face instantly switched, like I bite in a lemon. Or in my case, drinking a whole glass of fresh orange juice in one second.

I heard Fiona chuckle and I quickly tried to shake the sour face out of me.

"Uugghhh...That's better. Come on Fions, time to go!" I said excited.

I locked hands with Fiona's and gave her a quick and lovely, but at the same time also a sour kiss. We both waved with our other hands to Emma and said goodbye. Then we walked out of my house, on to the nearest bus station around the corner and step on the bus, that will bring us to the Degrassi Zoo.

* * *

*Next chapter is titled: Heading For The Degrassi Zoo!*

*Also 'Degrassi Zoo' is a made up name, so it doesn't exist.*


	5. Heading For The Degrassi Zoo

_*Chapter 5: _Heading For The Degrassi Zoo!*

*Enjoy!*

* * *

**Third person POV**

* * *

Fiona and Imogen were sitting in the bus which was on its way to the Degrassi zoo. It was relatively quiet in the bus, because there were not that many people on it. It was still an early midday after all.

Imogen, who has been excited over the top for the whole day now, used this peaceful quietness to recover her strength real quick. The relaxing sound and steady rhythm the bus was providing made her drowsy the second they were on their road to the zoo. She leant against Fiona's shoulder, using her as one big and soft pillow. Imogen snuggled comfortably and found her sleeping peace fairly quickly.

Fiona didn't mind at all and gently stroked the other girl. The rather short sleep this night and all the events from yesterday and today probably really broke Imogen. Fiona knows that the changes her girlfriend was going through got her worn out and made her very tired. Hiding it could only be extended for so long. Sooner or later Imogen has to give in to her tired, uncertain and worried mind. She needs to leave it all to rest. And Fiona's shoulder was just the right place to do so.

Imogen was now breathing slowly in a steady rhythm, definitely pleased by a peaceful quick dream.

'Ahhhh... She looks so cute with her mouth slightly open like this.' Fiona thought. She used her index finger carefully and played with Imogen's weak lips and giggled at the same time. Imogen didn't wake up and even clamped her lips around her girlfriend's finger. Unintentional she was softly nibbling on it.

Fiona giggled quietly and smiled at how her girlfriend appropriate her finger in her sleep.

"In your dream you're probably thinking of nibbling something else." Fiona said quietly and gave her girlfriend's head a smiling kiss.

After a peaceful and comfy 15 minutes in the bus Fiona saw the first signs of the zoo coming in sight. And soon enough she heard the automatic voice system of the bus echo through the bus.

"Next stop: Degrassi Zoo! Where nature is within your reach!"

"Hey Immy wake up my dear." Fiona said somewhat louder not whispering anymore, and she pulled her index finger out her girlfriend's mouth. Imogen only wiggled around a bit as reaction, but directly found her comfy Fiona spot again. She let out a sign and didn't wake up. Fiona let it go for now as she stared at her finger. Completely astonished she was admiring her finger, and how mistreated it looked. Wrinkled and coated in saliva.

'God… I felt how she was nibbling my finger, but it's all wrinkled and wet from her saliva. Now I know how a pacifier would feel like when someone is sucking on it. ' Fiona thought.

"Immy, Immy I'm serious wake up. We're almost at the zoo."

"Uhmmmm…. Just a few more minutes…" Imogen murmured getting slowly awake, but didn't want to go anywhere yet.

"Okay sweetie I didn't want to, but you've asked for it." Fiona warned. But Imogen ignored her and snuggled back up. Fiona grinned evilly and slowly but surely moved her arm behind and over her girlfriend's shoulder, preparing it for her next action. Imogen didn't notice anything and just comfy lay against Fiona's hold. A soft and peaceful moan came from her mouth, loving Fiona hold her this close.

But Fiona thought of something real different. The only way to get Imogen fully awake is to startle her. So she placed her index finger, wet of all the saliva next to the other girl's ear and said innocently.

"Oh Immyyyy wake uuuup…"

"Fions I told you just a few more minutes…." Imogen murmured again. But it wasn't the answer Fiona wanted.

"Are you really sure about that sweetie?"

"Yes I think…." But half way through she sensed Fiona's wet finger in her ear. Imogen yelled loudly, and as a sudden reaction she jolt upwards with an elicited scream escaping her throat. The rest of the people in the bus looked annoyed and unpleased towards the girls. But there was in fact nothing good enough for these grumpy, mostly old bus travelers.

"Fions! What was that in my ear?!" Imogen asked now startled awake.

"Relax it's your own saliva, that you left behind on my finger when you used it as a pacifier."

"Oh…. Did I really? Sorry about that…." Imogen replied with red cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, but it's time to see some animals in action now. Come!" Fiona said excited.

"So there're other animals actions besides yours?" Imogen questioned playfully as she yawned loudly.

Even though Imogen was asleep throughout the whole bus trip she hasn't lost her sense of humor and teasing manner with Fiona. Maybe it's gotten even worse now she just finished her power nap.

"You better watch it, because that means I'm an animal running loose!" Fiona answered leaning forward and making some killer animal actions towards her girlfriend.

"Yeah you were, a beast totally out of control, until you found me of course. I've trained you well, don't you think sweetie?" Imogen giggled a bit at Fiona facial expression and pushed her back in her seat.

"Really? did you now? And what have you learned me so all, my apparently all mighty trainer." Fiona replied with a boastful smile.

"Don't you remember when I gradually taught you to love me? Because I certainly do. It was the second you lay eyes on me in drama class. And then when you felt pity for me when I was the only one being punished for wrapping the whole cafeteria in aluminum foil. That's when I noticed you got an eye on me. And I've got you under my spell ever since." Imogen said blushing slightly and gave her girlfriend a wink.

"Oh Imogen you sure have baby. An invisible leash. Besides I won't even dare to run away from you." Fiona blushed.

"See... Mission accomplished!" Imogen said happily.

Imogen now moved in for a kiss on Fiona's lips. They smiled at each other before standing up and making ready to leave the bus. The door of the bus went open and the girls left, thank the bus driver and walked to the entrance of the zoo.

The short walk way to the entrance was a very beautiful one. There were all kind of insanely cool trimmed hedge in shapes of maybe all the animals out there. Also somewhat further away you could hear the sound of the birds and some screaming monkey's, getting louder as you walk towards the entrance.

In silence Fiona and Imogen walked hand in hand and they admire all the beautifulness before actually entering the real zoo.

Also some people left the zoo on their turns, and the girls noticed each and every one has a happy and joyful face. It looked like they all enjoyed the zoo, quite a bit actually. Imogen also saw how lots of people walked with stuffed animals in their hands. There were huge, cute, cool and weird once. But all of them just as pretty as the last one. Fiona saw her girlfriend's obsession with the stuffed animals and asked.

"You also want one right?" Fiona asked even though she knew the answer.

"Heck yeah I want one! They all look so cool! I can literally run in the gift shop, grab one, and ran to the outside, stealing one for myself." Imogen said with her mouth slightly open admiring every other stuffed zoo animal.

"Haha I bet you can!" Fiona smiled.

After the small walk the girls arrived at the payment huts. Fiona paid for two tickets and Imogen grabbed a map. As they exit the payment huts a cameraman walked towards the girls alongside someone in a pretty good and real looking bear costume.

"Hey! Do you two girls dare to go on the photo with this fearsome bearrr…?" The camera man said excited with an ominous voice. Obviously trying his hardest to sound scary.

Fiona and Imogen were just laughing as the bear started to do all kinds of weird poses and little dances with it.

"Yeah sure bring it on ohhh… scary bear." Fiona said boastfulness as she stood tough on her ground and was almost taunting the bear. Imogen played along and firmly clamped her arms around Fiona, looking terrified and hiding behind her stronger more tougher girlfriend. So it seems like Fiona was protecting her against the bear.

The three of them made a good pose this way and the cameraman snapped his picture.

"Wauw that's a very nice one! What a great action!" The cameraman exclaimed loudly as he admired the photo on the small screen of his camera. "So good actually that this picture receives the price of best photo of the day! Congratulation you two!"

"Oh cool thanks, did we won something?" Imogen asked as she looked at the indeed impressive photograph of Fiona protecting her from the scary bear.

"Yes you have actually. The two of you not only won this picture for free, but you each also get this zoo card, with a value of 25 dollar in the gift shops! Congratulations once again!" The man said as the bear made some kind of happy growl.

"Ohhh thanks!" Fiona and Imogen said at the same time. The man nod friendly back and then walked off to other people entering the zoo.

"Wauw this is sweet, now I can buy you a stuffed monkey that will remind you of me." Imogen smiled.

"Yes we definitely going to the gift shop, but that's for the ending alright?" Fiona replied.

"You're right, first the lovely zoo with you in my hands."

Imogen gently intertwined her left hand with Fiona's right one. With her spare hand Imogen unfolded the map of the zoo, but she did it very clumsy. Fiona helped her out and eventually they both held the map in there, not free anymore hands. The girls looked at the miniature zoo on the map, which is in reality way- larger.

"So where do you want to go first? It's your call." Fiona said as they both stared at the map slowly walking.

"Uuuh... I don't really know... I think I just want to walk with you and see were the path takes us. We'll eventually see which animals we come across." Imogen replied.

"Yes that's sounds like a plan!" Fiona said as Imogen leant her head on her shoulder.

"But Fions one thing I do want to see is the large aquarium here. I love sitting in front of an enormous aquarium and just watch those beautiful and big fish. I think of it as one big television, but always with different programs, no replays and best of all no commercial breaks." Imogen said a bit excited half stuck in a day-dream.

"Yes I love that too. And here in the Degrassi zoo we've got one of the biggest aquariums in the country." Fiona replied with a smile. "But sweetie you should watch my kissing commercial breaks, they tend to be long once." Fiona finished with a peck on the other girl's cheek,

Imogen's cheeks flashed slightly red and replied.

"You don't dare to fully make out with me in public, and even in front of those eye balling fishes." Imogen giggled.

"Oh trust me I dare! And everyone who is watching us is just jealous that I can kiss and make out with such a gorgeous girl like you, and they all can't." Fiona smiled.

"That's true, you're the only one. Just imagine kissing fish, yackkkk..." Imogen said with a disgusting face.

Fiona giggled in reply and they both wrapped the map back in to his small pocket form. Imogen put it down in her purse and she intertwined arms and fingers with Fiona. Then the both of them just continued to walk through the lovely and beautiful Degrassi zoo. Seeing where the path will take them next.

No worries of anything just walking together, and for Imogen to photograph all the animals she's going to see.

'Just what my Immy needs. Something to keep her mind off and distracted from her family problems and deliver her the best time in the famous Degrassi zoo.' Fiona thought as she smiled slightly, seeing her girlfriend smile widely and trying her best to get a glance of everything they walk past.

* * *

*Hope everyone liked this chapter.:)*

*Chapter 6 is titled: Our Inner Animals Released*


End file.
